1. Field of the Utility Model
The present utility model relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device for a child safety door. The locking device has a first latch and a second latch adapted to be detachably received in holes in a doorframe to selectively lock the safety door.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional safety door is shown. Normally, the safety door has a U-shaped frame (30), a door (40) pivotally connected with the frame (30) and a locking assembly (50) provided in the door (40) to secure the engagement between the door (40) and the frame (30).
The locking assembly (50) has a housing (51) with a first latch (52) movably received in the housing (51) to correspond to a first hole (31) and a second latch (53) pivotally received in the housing (51) to correspond to a second hole (32) of the frame (30). The locking assembly (50) further has a control handle (55) pivotally connected with the housing (51) by means of a torsion spring (56), a retaining cam (54) securely engaged with the control handle (55) and having an extension (541) formed with the retaining cam (54) and operatably engaged with the first latch (52) and a lever (57) opposite to the first latch (52) and pivotally received in the housing (51) and a first end of which extends out of the housing (51) and a second end of which engages with a free end of the second latch (53).
When the conventional lock assembly (50) is in a lock mode, the first and second latches (52,53) are received in the first and second holes (31,32) of the frame (30) respectively so that the engagement between the door (40) and the frame (30) is secured and a child is safely guarded from danger by the safety door. When unlocking, the user will have to pivot the control handle (55) to drive the retaining cam (54) to pivot simultaneously in a clockwise direction so that an abutment of the extension (541) to the first latch (52) is released. After the abutment of the extension (541) of the retaining cam (54) is released, due to the provision of a first spring (59) in the first latch (52), the first latch (52) retrogrades from the first hole (31) such that a first locking relationship between the door (40) and the frame (30) is released. Furthermore, the user still needs to lifts the lever (57) in a clockwise direction to drive the second latch (53) is a counterclockwise direction, so that the second latch (53) leaves the second hole (32) of the frame (30) to release the second locking relationship between the door (40) and the frame (30). After the lift to the lever (57), the lever (57) resumes to its original position because of a second spring (58). With the two latches (52,53), the locking assembly (50) does provide a secure engagement between the door (40) and the frame (30). However, the locking assembly involves too many elements in locking and unlocking modes and therefore, the cost for manufacturing the locking assembly is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present utility model tends to provide an improved locking device for a child safety door to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the utility model is to provide an improved locking device to secure the engagement between a door and a frame. The locking device is provided with a first locking unit and a second locking unit.
In accordance with one aspect of the utility model, the first locking unit has a press bar operatably connected with a first latch and a handle operatably connected with a second latch. The first latch is detachably received in a first hole in a frame and the second latch is detachably received in a second hole in the frame, such that the engagement between a door and the frame is secured.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the utility model will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.